Hot Chocolate
by strangelydelusional
Summary: Killian was asked by Aurora to accompany her to Granny's diner to have a cup of hot chocolate but it didn't quite end well, for her. AU


It was a tad bit too early to be roaming around the area but lately Killian has been finding himself bored that he's decided to just walk around the small town of Storybrooke and see if something interesting would happen.

He tightened his grip around his coat as the breeze blew hard against his face. Thankfully he was able to detect the gust of wind immediately that his feet were still planted firmly on the ground. He couldn't say the same for the person who happens to be walking alongside him. From the looks of it, it wasn't the breeze that caught her off guard but the length and style of her coat that made it hard for the owner to walk or see, despite the warmth its fur will bring. Luckily for her, Killian was there to catch her before she fell completely to the ground.

"Careful there, m'lady. Wouldn't want to spend the day lying unconscious in the streets now, would ya?" Killian was holding her gently by the shoulders, just giving her the support she needed to get back on track again.

The hooded figure turned around to face him and revealed no other than the unblemished pale skin of Aurora. Her eyes were smiling at him, and so would her lips had they not been shivering from the coldness. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I should've worn a lighter coat with this kind of weather."

"Isn't it too early for a princess to be out here?" A smirk emerged on his face.

"Not when I want to have a cup of Granny's hot chocolate to warm myself."

"Ah, of course. I forgot you have no servants to summon in this land. Very well, then. Don't let me stand in your way." He took a sidestep and bent over as if to bow, his hands showing her the direction she wishes to take.

Ever since their return to Storybrooke, everything changed for Killian – it was easy for Aurora and Mulan to cope with everything since they were considered as heroes, in contrast, he was seen as a villain and therefore had to go through a lot. But now, he was no longer that rascal pirate that everyone loathed. He became a citizen of the dreadful land. It took some time for the people to accept him, perhaps some don't even like him still, because of all the things he had done but he couldn't go back to the enchanted forest. Cora remains there, filled with more anger and hatred for not being able to go through the portal and he'd rather a dreary settlement than live under her command.

Just as soon as he thought his encounter with the princess was over, Aurora called for his name.

"Killian…?"

She was the only one who called him that. Everyone else refers to him by his moniker, _Hook,_ even if he was given a prosthetic hand. Of course it was different without the Captain bit but he had to live with it.

"You called, Princess?" He gazed at her, wondering why he would call out for him but he has nothing to lose and he was looking for something out of the ordinary to happen, and he does find her interesting so why not spare her some time?

"Come with me to Granny's." It wasn't an order but with her angelic face looking straight back at you, who can refuse?

Killian tucked his hands in his coat pocket. "I'm not one to be good company but if you insist, Princess." He shrugged his shoulders and followed after her.

The moment they entered Granny's Diner, stares were exchanged and people were shocked at the scenery. Killian would burst into laughter but that wouldn't help their situation instead, Killian brought both hands in the air as if to reassure them that nothing will go wrong.

"Alright, y'all go back to doing your business. Just here to get a drink." He got glares after that but he simply ignored them all.

They both took a seat in one of the vacant booths and sat across each other. People would still glance at them; they were probably discussing how weird it is to see a princess and a pirate in one booth. Aurora remained unmoved so far – when he spoke, she simply looked for a seat; when everyone stared at them, she would give them a warm smile. It wasn't long before Ruby walked towards them with a pen and notepad in a hand. "So what would it be?"

Aurora looked up at her friend. "2 cups of hot chocolate please."

"Actually, make that one cup of hot chocolate and one bottle of beer." Killian interrupted the argument.

Ruby gave them both a nod and went on to doing her job. Aurora arched an eyebrow at Killian but sat still nevertheless. "Isn't it a bit too early for you to be drinking alcohol?"

"Isn't it a bit too early for you to be consuming sugar?" He grinned at her. Killian always found it amusing whenever Aurora starts to be frustrated at things. The way her blood boils brings out her features and quite frankly, he liked that.

Ruby came back with their orders and placed it both in front of them, bidding them a farewell and something about enjoying their drinks. Quickly, both of them reached for their drinks and while Killian took a swig from his bottle, Aurora carefully lifted the cup to her lips, taking the scent in before slowly blowing to it, making sure it won't be too hot when the cup's mouth meets with her lips.

"It's _hot_ chocolate and the reason I want it is because I am cold." She set down the cup in front of her. Killian smirked at the amount of hot drink she has consumed in one gulp. Either she likes sweet things or she loves the way the heat ran through her throat.

"Alcohol can keep you warm too, y'know. It burns your throat." He grinned at her, and drank from his bottle again keeping his eyes glued on her. She was starting to look annoyed and by the looks of it, it seems like Killian will be getting his interesting moment after all. He knows how Aurora hates to lose, that beneath all her prim and proper appearance is a strong, deadly fighter. Sooner or later, she'll leave him in the booth all by himself.

Aurora was glaring at him now, and she took one more gulp from her drink, this time much longer. She put down her cup in front of her and took a deep breath, her eyes closing as if to relax herself.

"I didn't know what came to me that I asked you to accompany me but I feel better and _warmer_ now so thank you and good bye." Her voice was humorless and yet it still sounded sweet to his ears. The grin on his face grew wider since what he had predicted came to be. The princess stood up and left the diner in a quiet manner as not to create any ruckus between Killian and the villagers.

Killian watched her walk into the distance and finishing what was left of his beer. He was actually impressed at how he composed herself that it wasn't as fun as seeing her face turn red from all the anger but for now, her walkout would suffice.

Her cup was still there which was half-full because she had to leave. Killian looked longingly at the mug; her lips left a mark on the brink of the cup, and unconsciously, Killian reached out for the cup. He looked down at it and took in the scent of chocolate. He then decided to taste the drink, bringing his lips close to the cup's mouth as to where Aurora's lips had made a mark.

"Not bad." Killian settled the cup in front of him and he couldn't help but wonder if her lips are as sweet as the taste of hot chocolate.


End file.
